There are a large number of homes and small business establishments in which one or more fireplaces or wood burning stoves exhaust through a chimney flue. After a certain amount of use, the flue inside the chimney can become clogged with accumulated ashes and creosote. Such a clogged chimney is unsafe in that it may result in fire or in improper venting which can lead to accumulation of carbon monoxide and other gases inside the home. Therefore, when soot and creosote begin to accumulate to high levels or when clogging occurs it is imperative that the flue be cleaned.
Numerous devices have been used to clean flues that have buildups of creosote and soot. The majority of these devices include either brushes or cutter bars that are drawn or propelled through the flue. The creosote buildups are often irregular in configuration and often times the cleaning apparatus becomes stuck, requiring additional labor to free the apparatus from the flue.
In addition to the difficulties experienced in freeing the apparatus from the flue, it is dangerous for a typical homeowner to climb onto the roof of the structure in an attempt to free any cleaning devices because of the likelihood of a fall from the roof. The instant invention is directed to a chimney cleaning apparatus that needs to be installed on the roof for the initial use, but thereafter can be manipulated by a householder or other user from the ground outside the house. The invention provides a simple apparatus that is easily installed and easily used and that can be customized in shape and size to accommodate any flue interior.